


Live While We're Young

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Series, Take me Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle had just broken up with Liam and he's very upset. The boys try to cheer him up and take him out one night where he turns to agree to something very un-Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live While We're Young

Liam wasn't feeling well. He felt out of place and he wanted to leave. For some reason he had let the lads drag him out of his apartment and across town into a bar. Though he hated bars. And he really did not feel like going out either. He wanted to curl up in his bed, watch some Toy Story and cry his little heart out.   
Him and Danielle had broken up just days before and he still was not quite back on his feet. He knew that ending things between the two of them was the best for both but it was horrible actually going through with it, especially when knowing Danielle was suffering just as much as he was.  
That night the lads had come over unannounced. It turned out to be Harry's genius plan to just show up on Liam's doorstep and leave him no other choice than to go with the lads. So far Harry's plan had worked. But even though the boys could force Liam to go the could not force him to enjoy himself. And he wasn't.  
He sat by the bar with Zayn by side and they both were sipping on some fruity cocktail.  
“Enjoy yourself.” Zayn said loudly so Liam could hear him. The music was playing awfully loud. What Harry had called 'going-to-a-bar-with-the-lads' ended up in the bar being more of a club and the lads being spread all over the place. Harry grinding with random girls on the dance floor. Niall outdrinking anybody who dared to challenge him. Louis showing off his latest haircut. Zayn and Liam at the bar, though Liam spend most his time keeping an eye on Harry and Niall making sure they would not leave unattended.  
Liam looked up at Zayn and rolled his eyes at him instead of replying to the older lad's words. He would not have known what to say anyways.  
They sat for another drink or two before Harry made his way towards them, half dancing half stumbling. “Liiiiiiiam.” He grinned and grabbed Liam's hands pulling his off his seat. “Let's go danciiing.” Liam sighed but let the curly boy pull him onto the dance floor where quickly enough loads of girls started dancing around them.  
Liam could already feel himself enjoying this a little more than he would have when he would have been sober, though he wished for the alcohol to kick in even faster. Harry was still holding his hand with two of his fingers and swirled him around, giggling drunkenly but Liam went with it. At least somebody was having fun and maybe Harry's joy could be infectious.  
When Liam already started getting a little sweaty and feeling slightly dizzy Louis and Niall came to join them while dancing. “You can't dance for shit.” Niall yelled into Liam's ear who just grinned like an idiot an nodded. “Neither can you, twat!” He yelled back and Niall shoved him playfully into one of the girls dancing around them. “Sorry.” Liam slurred laughing.  
“You're so funny when you're drunk.” Louis said to Liam, not so sober himself. “I know, right?” They laughed together. The last sober part of Liam's brain knew that this was heading in no good direction but it was the first time since the breakup he was actually having a good time, so he shoved all his sorrow aside and just let himself enjoy the moment.  
As he looked up he saw Harry talking to girl, while slowdancing a little and stroking over the arms. Liam smiled happily for Harry and was about to say something teasing to Louis, but then the girl Harry had spoken to turned around and walked right towards Liam.  
“Hey.” She said as she leaned closer so him, her mouth right by his ear so he could hear. “Hey.” Liam slurred back, placing a hand onto the waist, half to steady himself half making an effort of being flirty.  
“So your friend said you were up for some sexy time. Bathroom, now.” She ordered and placed a small kiss on Liam's neck making his skin tingle under her touch. Not so accidentally she stroked past the front of his jeans before beaming at him one last time and then making her way towards the restrooms.  
Harry caught Liam's gaze and grinned at him. He motioned for him to go but Liam could not quite move yet. “Gooo!” Harry yelled and stepped closer. “Go, Li. You need to have a life! Live While We're Young, that's our motto.” He grinned wickedly. Maybe Liam should try. Should try living Harry's life because apparently he got along very well. And he wasn't sexually frustrated as Liam was right now.  
“When I wake up.. with some STD, I'll kill you.” Harry just grinned at Liam's words pushing him towards the restrooms and Liam nonchalantly stuck his hands in his pockets as he made his way over.


End file.
